Rebelion
by Pvt.Bell19thOVI
Summary: A new war has broken out on Earth, and the Gundams are helping the new rebel faction trying to do away with OZ's rule
1. Default Chapter

Well, my first real x-over, I know I have two other incomplete stories, but I have no new ideas

Well, my first real x-over, I know I have two other incomplete stories, but I have no new ideas. This story crosses my own characters with GW and SM characters. In this story, OZ is in power, but a new rebel group has came about. Read and Review.

Chapter One, a new team.

It had been four weeks since Rieco had deserted from his Mobile Suit Group. He was fed up with Oz's rule, as was almost everyone else on Earth. To think that he had been part of that army sickened him. He had met another fellow deserter, Hayomi Hino, a former member of the Oz Mobile Infantry. The two had been searching, trying to find candidates for a new group of Freedom Fighters. Rieco was aware that they could only commandeer Oz Mobile suits, but God, a Gundam would be nice. The two were walking around the streets of Neo-Tokyo, hoping to find someone worth recruiting.

****

Usagi walked through the hangers of the OZ base she called home. She inspected the Mobile Suits and Mobile Dolls that were standing silently in the large expanse of the hanger. She heard clanking and a shrill cruse come from underneath an officer's Jeep. Usagi walked over towards the vehicle. A pair of long legs extended from underneath the chassis of the jeep, the person appeared to be struggling with the task at hand. Usagi knew who it was, she leaned down and grabbed the mechanics foot. "MAKOTO!!" she screamed. The person jumped, a loud thump was heard, followed by a string of curses. A girl with emerald eyes and auburn hair slid from beneath the jeep. Her hair tied in a ponytail, her face streaked with grease, "Damn it Usa-Chan, that fucking hurt!" She screamed. Usagi laughed, "Now, now my tall friend, watch your language." 

Makoto stood, holding her forehead, "The day you stop beating your Mobile Suit to Hell, is the day I quit swearing." The tall brunette said mumbling. Usagi laughed, "So, working on a stuffed shirt's jeep I see." "Yeah, they tore the hell out o the suspension, a Gundam raided their base and the officers were to first, as usual, to run." Said Makoto, grinning. "They hit a big old rut coming back to the Garage, going about 60, the whole suspension was pretty much blown." Usagi looked at Makoto awkwardly, she knew Mako was fed up with Oz, as was everyone else Usagi knew. "Have you ever thought of deserting" asked Usagi.

Makoto paused, "Why?" "A girl, Rei Hino, said her cousin deserted, and she, Ami Mizuno, and Minako Aino are leaving too." Makoto looked at her friend, worried, "Your not going to are you?" "Maybe, if you go, I need someone to look after me." Said Usagi, Makoto was practically Usagi's big sister, and Makoto always stood up for Usagi. "I…" Makoto looked at the hanger, she thought of the pushy, snobby commanders, "Why not." Usagi smiled, but she was still a little nervous, next came the hard part. "We leave tomorrow night." 

****

Duo landed Death Scythe in the hanger, "Another mission completed." He said, smiling. Sand Rock landed next to him, Quatre came onto the screen, "Nice job Duo, we moved so fast, Oz had no clue what hit them." "Yeah, stick with the Great Destroyer, and you'll learn a thing or two." Said Duo, laughing. The two pilots left their Gundams and headed for their bunks. The scene in the bunk was typical, Wufei was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, eyes closed. Heero was cleaning his pistol, and Trowa was reading a book. Duo laughed, "Nothings changed I see." He said. "Are your Gundams damaged?" Asked Heero, not looking up from his gun. "No, not at all, why?" Asked Quatre. "We're going to raid a supply depot and hanger tomorrow night, so get some rest." Duo and Quatre did just that, they were exhausted.

Well, that's that, I think you can see what I'm getting at, send feedback, and thank you. Pvt. Bell


	2. Run, Fast!

This is chapter 2, hope you liked the first, and please send me a lot of feedback

This is chapter 2, hope you liked the first, and please send me a lot of feedback. Sorry if the chapters are too short, I just don't have a lot of time to write, most of these are written in study hall. (We have computers in our library, and our librarian is cool enough to let me type and publish these.) Well, I'm done ranting, read on.

Chapter 2, Run, FAST!

The next night Usagi and Makoto walked to the bunks were the other deserters were planning to make their escape from. The window to the bunk led into a large field, which was bordered by a supply depot. The three other deserters sat in the middle of the room, Rei Hino, a girl with raven hair and purple eyes was leading the operation. Her cousin, Hayomi, had already deserted from the infantry, and she was inspired by him to do the same.

The next in command was a young computer technician, Ami Mizuno, she had short blue hair, blue eyes, and seemed to be the shortest of the three. She wore a standard set of green fatigues, a pair of reading glasses tucked into the front pocket, and a laptop in the fold of her arm. 

The third was Minako Aino, the common soldier of the three. Looking at her, you could never tell that she was a trained killer. She was sweet and nice, and her blonde hair and blue eyes made her stunningly beautiful. But the MP-5 in her hands proved that looks were deceiving. She wore camo pants and a green tank top. A big grin was stretched across her face, she made it look like this whole ordeal was going to be fun.

Usagi was standing in her black pants and sweatshirt, trying to wear as much black as possible. But Makoto just wore her blue mechanics overalls and she had a 9mm tucked in her tool belt. "Remember, were going to have to be silent, OZ policy demands immediate execution of all deserters." Said Rei. Makoto and Usagi nodded, but Minako looked depressed, "Damn, I wanted to have a little fun tonight." She said, frowning. Makoto checked her pistol, it was fully loaded, ready to go. "Okay, let's go." Said Raye.

The group of five stepped outside, they quickly scanned the area, only five of the ten guard towers surrounding the supply depot were manned. Rei ran out first, a spotlight almost catching her. The light swung back into the fenced in depot. Rei waved and Minako started across, she made it successfully. Next was Ami, she saw the searchlight staring back her way, she ran quickly and made it just in time. Makoto looked down at Usagi, she was shaking uncontrollably, "Hey bunny, don't worry, we'll make it without any trouble." Usagi didn't care, she kept glancing up at the 20 mm that rested in the nearest tower. 

Usagi had seen what a 20-mm could do to a human being. They had been used since W.W.II, when the German army first discovered their brutal potential. Once, in battle, Usagi had seen an entire group of rebel infantry get torn to bits by just five of those guns. Makoto noticed the look on Usagi's face, "C'mon, the gunner will never see us." She said. The spotlight passed back into the Depot, and Usagi and Makoto started across the field. Suddenly, a siren sounded, the 20-mm sprung to life. Usagi was convinced they had seen her, and that any minute, she would suffer the same fate as those poor rebel soldiers she had seen. 

But, when she looked up, the 20-mm was firing tracers into the air, and the sound of a jet engine could be heard. Rei yelled out a warning, Makoto looked to the west to see five OZ Taurus Mobil Suits tear over the trees, singing the upper branches with their exhaust. A loud explosion rocked the depot, the resulting shockwave threw all the girls to the ground. The tower with the 20-mm had been annihilated, and shreds of flesh and metal fell from the sky. 

"Jesus..what the Hell's going on?!" Yelled Minako. Suddenly, five Gundams emerged from the smoke, all the girls gasped. The five Oz mobile suits briefly engaged the superior Gundams, but all of them were destroyed. The Gundams halted suddenly, their drivers climbed down, it was obvious they had other intentions aside from destruction. They ran for the main base, straight toward the girls. A boy with brown, braided hair recognized the five girls lying on the ground. "You girls okay?" he asked. His eyes looked over all them, "God, you ladies are gorgeous." He looked at Makoto, "Especially you." Makoto turned red, bright red. 

Another boy with brown hair ran over, only his reaction wasn't so nice, he pulled a gun and aimed it at the girls. The other yelled in protest, "Damn Heero, what the hell." "Their Oz Duo." He said in a monotone voice. "No shit, but they're only girls!" Duo yelled. "It doesn't matter, Oz is evil, they are evil, so they deserve to die." Said Heero. "Goddamnit, you think everyone is supposed to fucking die!" Duo screamed even louder, he couldn't believe this. "Please, listen, were deserting, we'll help you." Said Usagi. "You will, will you?" A new voice came from behind them, there stood Lady Une, a patrol of Oz soldiers, and the other Gundam pilots, with their hands up. "You won't get the chance.

Hey, hey, hey, That wraps up chapter 2. Don't flame me because of the cliffhanger, have to keep you reading some how. Well, judging by the reviews, a lot of you ARE reading, that's so COOL! HAHAHAHAHA! Ooops, sorry, my Prozac's wearing off. Anyhow, review more please. Gotta get more Prozac.


End file.
